Grocery Shopping
by Lim Sun Ah
Summary: The boys are out of food and have to go grocery shopping... with Duo.


**Disclaimer** Gundam Wing is in no way credited to me. I'm just a hopeless fan. So don't sue me for I am poor. ^^;;  
  
Grocery Shopping  
  
Trowa: We're out of food, guys. We need to restock. I'm going to the store now, so anyone who wants to join me can.  
  
Duo: I'M COMING!!!  
  
Trowa: Please don't cause any trouble, Duo...  
  
Duo: *gives a sly grin* What trouble? I'm no trouble...  
  
Trowa: *rolls eyes* Please... you're nearly the epitome of trouble.  
  
Duo: *looks innocent* I'll be good! I promise!  
  
Trowa: Fine, fine... Anyone else care to join?  
  
Heero: *shrugs* Why not?  
  
Quatre: Sure! *smiles warmly*  
  
Wufei: Grocery shopping is onna work... *scowls*  
  
Trowa: *shrugs* Then stay.  
  
Wufei: Pick me up some more hair elastics...  
  
Quatre: You just bought some last week! Where'd they all go?  
  
Heero: He broke half of them trying to get his ponytail so tight...  
  
Trowa: Why don't you just come? You always complain that we buy the wrong thing...  
  
Wufei: Fine. *scowls*  
  
All: *hop in car and drive off to the grocery store*  
  
~At The Grocery Store  
  
Quatre: *scrutinizes the grocery list*  
  
Trowa: *selects a cart and starts down the produce section*  
  
Heero: *follows everyone else and looks around, not looking for anything in particular*  
  
Wufei: *heads off to find his hair elastics*  
  
Duo: Alright! Carts! *grabs a cart and starts zipping down the aisles* WEEEE!!!  
  
Trowa: //_-;; I knew it...  
  
Quatre: *shakes head*  
  
Heero: *considers purchasing some Power Bars...*  
  
Trowa: Duo, you promised you'd be good...  
  
Duo: What are ya talking about? I AM being good... ^_^  
  
Trowa: *sighs* Stop messing with the carts.  
  
Duo: Ohhh, that. Ok, ok...  
  
Quatre: *searches for some decent apples*  
  
Heero: *messes with the toy guns*  
  
Wufei: *reads hair elastic labels* "No clasp, no snags" or "Classic elastics"? *blinks*  
  
Trowa: *begins piling in cereal, cookies, chips, soda... into cart*  
  
Quatre: Trowa! We need healthy stuff too! Vegetables, fruit, meats... *starts putting back some of the junk food*  
  
Heero: *tries to decide on Chicken or Shrimp Ramen...*  
  
Trowa: *sighs* Fine, Quatre, but the marshmallows stay!   
  
Quatre: Ok. ^_^  
  
Duo: I want ice cream!!!  
  
Quatre: Ok, Duo. Ice cream it is.  
  
Duo: Woohoo!!! *sits in cart and is pushed by Trowa*   
  
Trowa: Duo, get out of the cart. We can't put food in it if you're taking up all the space.  
  
Duo: Giddyup! WOOWEE!!! *grabs a toy horse nearby* Ride 'em cowboy! *opens the lima beans and starts 'shooting' them* Bang bang!  
  
Trowa: //_-;; Oh, boy... Get out of the cart, Duo. NOW!  
  
Duo: Geez, ok. Mr. Serious, I'm only trying to have a little fun... Phooey.  
  
Trowa: More like trying to get us kicked out. :-/  
  
Duo: *gets out of cart and starts running down the aisles screaming* SHINIGAMI IS BACK FROM HELL!!! MUH HAHAHA!!! *psychotic, evil glare in eye*  
  
Child nearby: *starts to cry* Mommy, that man scares me!  
  
Mother of child: It's ok, sweetie... *moves child away from Duo* *whacks Duo with her purse* You should be ashamed of yourself! *walks away annoyed*  
  
Duo: Ow... *rubs back of head* *joins the other guys*  
  
Quatre: Oh, Duo...  
  
Duo: What? What'd I do?  
  
Trowa: Serves you right...  
  
Heero: Hn...   
  
Duo: I didn't hurt the kid, just scared him a bit, that's all. *grins*  
  
Trowa: Yeah yeah...  
  
Heero: *finally decides on the Shrimp ramen* I'm ready to leave whenever you guys are done. I'll go find Wufei... *walks off*  
  
Quatre: Alright. We're almost done anyway. *checks list* All we need now is milk and bread.  
  
Duo: I'll get the bread!!! *runs off*  
  
Trowa: Good Lord, watch him come back with donuts... //_-;;  
  
Quatre: Duo knows what bread looks like... I think. ^_^;;  
  
Duo: *comes back with bread* I didn't know whether to get wheat or white, so I got both. ^_^  
  
Quatre: See? I told you he could do it. ^_^ *grabs a gallon of milk*  
  
Duo: Do what?  
  
Trowa: Nothing.  
  
Heero: I found Wufei... ready to go now?  
  
Quatre: Yeah. Let's pay. *gets in line*  
  
Wufei: I've had enough of this place... don't even have the elastics I use... *scowls*  
  
Duo: Oh, I need some more gum! *grabs like 10 packs of Bubblicious*  
  
Quatre: Duo, that's way too much gum. One pack is enough.  
  
Duo: No it's not! I like to blow BIG bubbles...  
  
Trowa: //_-;;  
  
Quatre: Fine, two packs. But no more. We're on a tight budget. *pays cashier*  
  
Cashier: Have a nice day! ^_^  
  
Quatre: You too! ^_^ Help with the bags, guys...  
  
All: *pick up a few bags* *load bags into car*  
  
Duo: *shuts trunk*  
  
All: *pile into car*  
  
Groceries: *start flying out the trunk...*  
  
Trowa: *hears a splatter* What was that?  
  
Heero: *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
Wufei: Hn...  
  
Duo: *turns around* Hey! All our groceries are flying out of the trunk!  
  
Everyone to Duo: DUO!!!   
  
Duo: ^_^;; Hey, guys, I must've not closed the trunk tight enough...  
  
All: *look like they're about to strangle Duo...*  
  
Duo: Umm... guys?  
  
The End...? ^_^;; 


End file.
